


Kaumaha

by pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), M/M, episode s05e05 Ho’oilina (Legacy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this references Season 5.04 - Ka No'eau and 5.05 - Ho'oilina and deals with the impact of episode 4 on Danny. I understand that later on in the season the events of 5.04 would be dealt with, but I kinda wanted to write something myself. </p><p>Obviously if you haven't seen those episodes this contains spoilers.  I'm given to understand that Kaumaha means sorrow and depression.  Hopefully this isn't wrong.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><b>Danny is having to hold it together for his family even though he's breaking inside. </b><br/></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><b></b><br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaumaha

Danny’s fingers tighten on the phone before he tosses it to one side. Another call from Steve that he’s ignored. He does not want to talk to his partner, doesn’t want to talk to anybody. What he wants to do is maybe put his fist through the wall, scream and shout at somebody, and kill Marco Reyes again, and again.

The only reason he's keeping it together right now is for his family. The Williams clan has gathered, but there’s a large void where Matty should be. 

His mother is silent, wandering through the house like a ghost and his father… well his father is saying very little and drinking too much whisky. They spoke after Danny brought Matty home, his father wanting to know whether Matty’s killer still lived. He’d gripped Danny’s shoulder tightly when given the answer.

Every time he closes his eyes Danny sees Marco falling back, the look of shock forever etched on his face. It’s hard to regret what he did but he wishes many things; that Matty was still alive, that Steve hadn’t been there to see him kill Marco. This will change things between them in the future, he’s just not sure how.


End file.
